Dead and Lost
by Kiorru-dono
Summary: Set after Deadlocked. Sookie must face the most difficult challenge presented to her. Sam has returned to life but seems to have been left mildly damaged after the incident with Jannalyn. Eric still has not been seen since the Cluviel Dor being used and now a Vampires are more interested in her than ever. Rated for possible angst. /Pairing is an inbook main character/


**Dead and Lost**

_**~...~ I do not own any of Charlaine Harris' characters. This story is written on a whim of thought and to be enjoyed as fiction and not canon ~...~ **_

I don't write often but I will try to update regularly. Chapters are short but might become longer as I get back into the whole writing thing.

* * *

Unwelcomed

* * *

The sound of glass shattering was enough to get me on my feet and rolling. After years of supernatural related incidents I'd become surprisingly good at reacting fast. I grabbed the gun that Jason had left me, moved next to my bed since my uncle and _cousin_ had left (in Claude's case dead but.. hey. Shit seems to happen to me way too often these days).

"Who's there?" I demand as I take a quick peek at my alarm clock. Fudge! I was only supposed to be getting up in 6 hours and whoever was in my house was in for a hell of a wakeup call for getting me up this early after the events of the last few days.

I open my bedroom door and walk slowly into the living room, gun pointed and ready. A quick scan of the room shows that the windows and door to my kitchen have been completely destroyed as though someone had thrown a large- ... ah. Lying innocently on the floor was a large, fist sized rock. Someone must have thrown it with deadly strength to have destroyed both the window and door. It was almost impossible for it to have done the damage it had.. nothing _human_ could have done it.

My heart rate accelerated and I wished, for a brief moment, that Eric was with me, protecting me, but after having used the Cluviel Dor (a fairy love present that my grandmother had received from Fintan that granted the user any one wish) to resurrect Sam he had left with a brief and clipped "i love you" and a rough kiss. I hadn't heard from him in the last four days. Sam on the other hand was still in the hospital. He was still in shock from the incident and kept blubbering rubbish. I'd visited him once and he had looked at me with the most forlorn expression and we'd talked about his brother's wedding and then, with a promise that I would be back, I had left, shaken from the ghastly, empty eyes the shifter now possessed. I wondered if bringing him back to life had been a good idea and not just me being greedy and wanting to keep my friend.

The night air rustled my table cloth and I began to wonder where Bill was. My neighbor was known for showing up when anything unusual happened to me but on this night, the moon obstructed by the dark sky, the only thing that met with me was the darkness of the forest outside. I sidestepped the kitchen and looked into the living room once again. Immediately I realised a large rock was rushing towards my house. It crashed into the hardwood floor with a large CLACKKK and I involuntarily let out a startled squawk. A brain wave reached me and I realised that whomever had sent the rock was still outside and very much unhuman. "Ello there Birdy"

The Supe walked into my living room from the window, seeming nonplus about the broken glass slicing his dark red skin. He smiled largely at me, all teeth with a thin red tongue. "You alone this fine night?" he drawled as he inspected my room with distaste "this is a rather dirty and drab room ya got 'ere. You should learn to clean more" I growled in irritation and pointed out that he was the one throwing bricks into other people's homes in the dead of night and creating messes. He laughed as though I had just told him the most amazing story ever and slapped his knee. "oohhh-eyyy. You are a feisty one. I guess that is why they want you out of the picture" My heart dropped as I tried to think of who else was after my life. Felipe? Freyda? Some other vampire wanting to suck me dry of my _oh so delicious blood? Ikk! _

"I don't know who y'are but you need to get out of my house before I rip a hole through that red head of yours" I cocked my gun and aimed it on the creature, intent on letting him know I meant business. "Now now, cher. Put that human toy away. "He grinned fiercely, large oval eyes narrowing "It can't do much damage to one such as I" We stood facing each other and for once in my life I wish I hadn't destroyed the blood bond between Eric and I "fuck me" I muttered darkly "That is not up to me" and then it happened too quickly for me to process; red faged supe rushed me, the gun blew, I lost my breath and then all went dark.

* * *

Word Count: 780


End file.
